dancemomsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Heartbeat
Canción (Link de Youtube) "Heartbeat" es una canción de Beckah Shae. Fue utilizada para el baile grupal "Pisoteando el Patio" en el episodio Abby Got Served. Letra And His blood has ransomed people for God, hey! From every tribe and language people, every nation, hey! Where warriors have fallen There's a resurrection comin' It's your time to rise and shine Oh, wake up you sleeping giant The wounds of injustice are being healed by the peace, hey! Of Yahweh, who's bringing us power through unity, hey! Where warriors have fallen There's a resurrection comin' Tribals, Tribals, come alive Yeah, wake up you sleeping giant Your heartbeat I feel it, I feel it... yeah I feel your heartbeat I feel it, I feel it... yeah I feel your heartbeat I feel it, I feel it... uh-huh I feel your heartbeat I feel it, I feel it Yeah, I feel it Yeshua, bring us together Bring us together Together we cry: Yeshua, bring us together Bring us together Together we cry: Yeshua, bring us together Bring us together Together we cry: Out-out for you heartbeat Your heartbeat, oh Give us your heartbeat, yeah! This is the hour to know whose side to stand by, hey! Raise up the standard in battle for every fellow tribe, hey! Where warriors are fighting There's a revival igniting Reserved for such a time Yeah, arise you blazing fire Brave friends stand firm and listen to your destiny, hey! The rhythm of our Father moves with victory, hey! Where warriors are fighting There's a revival igniting Consume us, oh God And arise, blazing fire Your heartbeat I feel it, I feel it... yeah I feel your heartbeat I feel it, I feel it... yeah I feel your heartbeat I feel it, I feel it... uh-huh I feel your heartbeat I feel it, I feel it Yeah, I feel it Yeshua, bring us together Bring us together Together we cry: Yeshua, bring us together Bring us together Together we cry: Yeshua, bring us together Bring us together Together we cry: Out-out for you heartbeat Your heartbeat, oh Give us your heartbeat, yeah! Yeshua, bring us together Bring us together Together we cry: Yeshua, bring us together Bring us together Together we cry: Yeshua, bring us together Bring us together Together we cry: Out-out for you heartbeat Your heartbeat, oh Give us your heartbeat, yeah! Yeshua, bring us together Bring us together Together we cry: Yeshua, bring us together Bring us together Together we cry: Yeshua, bring us together Bring us together Together we cry: Out-out for you heartbeat Your heartbeat, oh Give us your heartbeat Give us your heartbeat Yeah... Trivia *This song can be found to listen to here *This song can also be found here for purchase * El Grupo fue inspirado en la serie de televisión Orange Is The New Black Orange Is The New Black. * Los papeles de las chicas fueron: ** Maddie: Piper Chapman ** Mackenzie: Galina "Red" Reznikov ** Kendall: Tricia Miller ** Nia: Suzanne "Crazy Eyes" Warren ** Kalani: Nicole "Nicky" Nichols thumb